As referred to in my co-pending application there are numerous devices which have been utilized for cleaning pools. Especially in outside pools, debris settles to the bottom and must be constantly removed for a clean pool, which is a recurring troublesome task for pool owners. This invention is of a device which may be utilized for removing said debris in a gradual process without the need for manual labor. The cleaning is effected by a stream of water which urges debris from the floor of the pool to a collector means.
In the preferred embodiment illustrated, the collector means includes a housing having a deflector arranged in contact with the pool floor which is of cone-shaped form defining a ramp surface which terminates at its upper end at a lip surface of a collector or debris trap. Periodically the trap is removed and emptied; or optionally, the housing may have a floor section which can be removed to form an opening to fit over the main drain of a pool so that the debris is pumped from the pool to an exterior filter .